


Aokaga drabbles 2

by evership



Series: Aokaga from Tumblr [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evership/pseuds/evership
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 new short aokaga drabbles from my tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aokaga drabbles 2

**Author's Note:**

> The first two are connected!

**Quiet - Aokaga**

It’s dark and quiet in the small apartment.

Kagami stretches out a hand and grips the sheet between his fingers. The space next to him is empty and so very  _cold_.

He should be used to this by now, but he still searches for that warm body when he’s sleeping.

It’s a stupid habit he can’t shake.  A subconscious, unintentional and involuntary habit …

His eyes sting and he clenches the fabric harder in anger and frustration and everything is just so  _unfair._

Kagami untwist his fingers and lets his hand wander until it touches a second pillow.  

It hasn’t been washed in two years. He can’t bring himself to do it.

The red-head pulls the pillow to his chest and curls around it protectively.

“You stupid  _Ahomine_..!” It’s barely a whisper.

It doesn’t smell like  _him_  anymore.

… Hasn’t done for a long time. 

 

* * *

**Still - Aokaga**

There’s a shampoo bottle in the shower with a lid that hasn’t been closed in twenty-four months. On the nightstand is a glass covered with dust and there’s a t-shirt in the laundry basket that Kagami never washes.

A toothbrush in the bathroom and a magazine on the floor by the TV.

_“It’s not healthy living like this.”_ Kuroko said one day and tried to move a pair of shoes. Kagami had panicked and slammed the smaller boy up against a wall before dragging him to the door and throwing him outside.

_“Stay the hell away from his stuff!”_  The red-head had roared and Kuroko had only given him this sympathetic  _sad_  smile that only made him more furious.

_“Kagami-kun … They’re only keeping him alive for you.”_

_“Shut up!”_

_“You have to let them pull the plug.”_

_“Never! There’s still a chance that he’ll wake up some day!”_

Kagami takes a seat in his well-used chair next to the hospital bed.

_It really looks like he’s only sleeping._

Sometimes the red-head leans in close and presses kisses to the other boy’s forehead. Sometimes he kisses eyelids and cheeks and a nose.

And sometimes, when Kagami is feeling desperate and hopeless and can’t stop the tears from falling, he kisses soft lips.

“I love you and – and that’s  _your_  fault, you know. So – so you have to wake up and take responsibility,  _really soon_ , because I’m still waiting for you …  _Daiki._ ”   

 

* * *

**Ice - Aokaga**

”Kagami?”

”Yeah?”

”I put a dick-shaped ice tray in the freezer last night.”

“I really don’t wanna know what you’re insinuating here,  _Ahomine_.”

“It’s frozen now.”

“I would like for you to stop talking.”

“It’s not  _that_  big.”

“ _Right now_!”

“I’ve read that some chicks like to put ice up their – “

“I’m gonna turn off the electricity and wait –  _locked inside_   _my room_  – for everything in the freezer to melt. Then I’ll come out again.”

“If it gets too cold I’ll pull it out of you.”

“No. The door is that way. Shoo.”

“I’ll make you feel good.”

“It’s like you’re not even listening!”

“I’m not. It’s only 7 inches long and 2 inches thick. You can take that.”

“My dick is an 8 – which is considered fairly  _big_  – but you’ve got a fucking monstrosity dangling between your legs! There’s nothing ‘ _only_ ’ about a 7 incher!”

“Yeah, but … 7 is ‘ _only_ ’ to me! What, you scared?”

“I rather not get frostbite in my ass!”

“Tch, you won’t get _frostbite_ … But if you do I’ll warm you up with my dick.”

“Oh _, wow_ , thank you!”

“You’re welcome. I’ll get lube and the ice.”

“You’re still not listening!”

“Nope!”


End file.
